I love Yu
by FanDGM95
Summary: Lavi arrive dans un nouveau Lycée et tombe sous le charme de l'anthipathique Kanda Yu... il essayera de crée des liens avec lui mais rien ne se passera comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Salut :D

Bon ben voila ma toute première fiction alors soyez indulgente .

Oh j'oublais les personnage ne sont pas a moi mais a Kastura Hoshino ;)

* * *

Lavi venait d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée. Le pauvre petit rouquin avait du être transférer de son ancienne école pour des raisons personnel. Enfin bref, il débarquait dans une école qu'il lui était complètement inconnue, ou il ne connaissait personne. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers ce fameux Lycée, le moral dans les chaussettes. Une fois arrivé devant l'établissement, il observa les structures du bâtiment pendant quelque minute puis, s'engagea dans la cour. Plusieurs élèves le regardèrent, mais sans y faire plus attention. Soudain, un garçon de plus ou moins son âge, avec des cheveux étrangement blanc et une cicatrice a l'œil gauche, vint à sa rencontre.

« Salut, je m'appelle Allen Walker, Tu es nouveau ?

- Oui, enchanté de te connaître, moi je m'appelle Lavi

-Cool sa fait du bien de voir des nouvelles têtes ici

-Ah bon, il n'y a pas souvent de nouvel élèves ?

-Non, en tous cas j'en ai presque jamais eu dans ma classe, Au faite t'es bien en terminal ?

-Oui, Sa se voit t'en que sa ?

-Bah assez oui »

La sonnerie sonna et les deux nouveaux amis se dirigèrent alors vers la fiche de répartition des classes. Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble. Allen lui expliqua brièvement les règles des cours, puis lui expliqua qui, dans leurs classes, était ou non fréquentable. Dans les non fréquentable se trouvait un certain Kanda Yuu. Lavi intriguer regarda ce fameux Kanda. Et c'est la qu'il eut un coup de foudre pour celui-ci. Il murmura un léger ''Strike '', avant qu'un deuxième coup de sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Allen regarda avec qu'elle cours ils commençaient : Littérature.

Il entraîna alors Lavi vers le local de littérature. Ceux-ci s'installèrent côte à côte attendant le début du cours. Cinq minutes après, Le professeur entra alors et se présenta aussitôt.

« Bonjour a tous, Je m'appelle Tyki Mikk. Je serais votre prof de littérature ainsi que votre titulaire cette année. »

Tyki commença alors un long discourt sur le comportement à avoir, puis sur la matière de son cours pour cette année. Lavi n'écoutant déjà plus, observa le prof avec attention. Il avait tous pour plaire. Mais c'est penser se redirigèrent sur Kanda.

Bizarrement, Lavi avait le pressentiment que cet année allait être particulièrement intéressante

* * *

Bon bah j'espère que sa vous aura plus …. [ne m'frappez pas ]….Ce chapitres sert pas à grand chose mais il fallait planté le décor donc voila /

Si il y a des fautes d'ortho je m'en excuse a l'avance….

Sur ce je vous laisse


	2. Chapter 2

Bon ben voila la suite

J'espère que le premier chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu T.T

* * *

1 semaines plus tard

Au temps de midi, Allen lui présenta Lenalee. Les trois compères parlèrent alors de tous et de rien jusqu'à-ce que le sujet de conversation dérive sur Kanda. Lavi curieux ne pu s'empêcher d'en parler.

-« Au faite Allen, pourquoi Kanda fait-t-il partis des personnes a ne pas fréquenter ? »

-« Euhh….Et bien comment t'expliquer sa …..Il est très colérique et pas mal de personnes on finit à l'infirmerie a cause de lui. En plus tu ne sais même pas parler avec lui, il te suffit de dire son prénom pour qu'il s'énerve. Si tu veux mon avis il y a eu quelque chose d'en sa vie qu'il la fait devenir comme sa, je vois pas d'autres explication. »

-« je vois, mais personnes n'a jamais essayer de le connaître mieux ? »

-« Si bien sûr, mais a chaque fois, ils ont finit par en avoir marre. »

-«Tu crois pas que son comportement serais peut-être du a son enfance ?»

-« C'est bien possible, mais vu qu'il n'en a jamais parlé a personne. »

Lavi se creusa alors les méninges. Comment pourrait-t-il se rapprocher de lui si il était aussi associale que Allen le disait ? Il se rappela alors une série qu'il avait regardé deux jours plutôt, ou deux jeune se rentrait dedans et en se relevant, échangèrent un regard et tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Un peu débile se dit-t-il mais, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors un jour où il avait une heure de fourche il mit tous en œuvre. Quand la sonnerie, il fit exprès d'oublier son livre dans la salle d'étude et sortit le plus vite possible. Il observa attentivement Kanda dans son coin mais quand il s'apprêta a lui fonçais dedans quand il s'arrêta nette. Kanda avait sont livre dans les mains, chose a laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il se rapprocha alors de Lavi en lui tendant le livre.

-« Tien…»

-« Ah..euh….Merci …. » réussit a bafouiller Lavi

-« Tch' »

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea en classe sans un mot de plus. Lavi resta un peu perdu face a l'attitude du japonais, il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Peut-être avait-t-il sa chance ? Rien que d'y penser sa le fit sourire. Il finit par le suivre et s'installa à un banc seul. Les heures défilèrent et pas une fois Lavi n'avait écouté le prof. Il avait autre chose en tête pour sa. A la fin du cours, le rouquin voulu parler à Kanda, enfin essayé. Il chercha après lui et finit par le trouver prêt des casiers. Mais, alors qu'il se dirigea dans sa direction, quelque chose le stoppa. Il se retourna pour faire face à son prof de littérature.

-«Hey Lavi, je voulais te féliciter pour ton travail. J'ai était très impressionner, je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu aille un tel niveau… »

-«Ah bon, pourquoi vous pensiez que j'étais bête ? »

-«Non loin de là, mais je ne pensais pas non plus que tu serais le meilleur de la classe, Enfin soit je vais te laissait, j'ai une partie de poker qui m'attend »

Tyki fit alors une tape amicale sur son épaule et partit en direction de la sortit. Lavi pesta intérieurement sur les profs, qui choisissaient toujours le mauvais moment pour l'interrompre. Il regarda alors le dernier endroit où il avait vu Kanda, mais il ne s'y trouvait plus. Pestant encore plus, Lavi sortit de l'établissement. Ne voyant pas le japonais il décida de rentrer chez lui, déçu de ne pas avoir pu le revoir une dernière fois. Une fois chez lui, il jeta son cartable dans son canapé et monta dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et s'étala sur son lit. Il repensa alors à sa journée. Quesque Kanda pensait de lui ? Est-ce que pour lui, il n'était un garçon comme les autres ou bien il l'avait remarqué, mais son caractère l'empêchait d'aller plus loin ? Il y pensa toute la soirée et finit par s'endormir, la tête rempli de question….

Le lendemain, Lavi se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. Ca ne devait pas lui réussir de penser trop. Il regarda l'heure, 7h30. Il bondit alors du lit et s'habilla le plus vite possible. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre un déjeuner, pris son sac et sortit en courant de chez lui. Après dix minutes de course extrême, Lavi du s'arrêter a bout de souffle. Il continua alors en marchant pour récupérer un peu. Au bout de cinq minutes, il était enfin à l'école et même pas une minute après la sonnerie se fit entendre. Ils débutèrent avec trois heures de Gym.

-« Non mais quel idée, je me demande qui a bien pu faire l'horaire, je me ferais une joie de l'étrangler. » Grogna le roux.

-« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire sa Lavi, Sa ne vas pas ? » répondu Allen, un peu surpris.

-« Si, si mais j'suis pas vraiment d'humeur, en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger se matin TT »

-«Tu vas jamais tenir. Faire trois heures de gym sans rien dans le ventre, C'est un peu risquer tu ne crois pas ? »

-«Merci, je suis au courant, mais tu connais Cross mieux que personne, même au bord de l'agonie je suis sur qu'il m'obligerait quand même à travailler. »

-« Ouais je sais bien… »

Ils allèrent alors dans le Gymnase et se dirigèrent au vestiaire. Ils se changèrent alors vite fait, bien fait et rentrèrent dans la salle. Une fois tous sortit des vestiaires le prof donna les instructions.

-« Bon, Maintenant que tout le mondes est présent, vous allez commencez par vous échauffer ! Vous allez faire 15 fois le tour de la salle.»

-« 15 fois le tour de la salle, 15 fois » se Lamenta Lavi

-« Allez courage ce n'est pas la fin du monde » dit Allen

-« Parle pour toi. »

Ils commencèrent, alors leur tour de salle. Après une demi-heure Lavi eut enfin finit. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et avait la tête qui tourne, mais il avait quand même réussit. Il regarda dans la direction de Kanda qui lui, ne semblait pas le moins du monde éprouver parce ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentit alors honteux. Il se devait d'être plus fort si il voulait attirer son attention. Alors malgré l'épuisement, il continua les exercices que le prof donnait sans broncher. A la fin de la dernière heure, Lavi était au bord de l'épuissement et se qui devait arriver, arriva. Le prof demandait à tout le monde de faire 20 pompes et 50 abdos, mais le corps de Lavi ne lui permit pas et il tomba dans les pommes…

* * *

Bon ben voila, je sais que sa n'avance pas beaucoup mais sa viendra…

J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas déçu….

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise

* * *

Lavi ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était floue et du attendre quelques minutes avant de voir plus clair. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il se releva brusquement, et remarqua vite que se n'était rien d'autre que l'infirmerie. Il essaya, alors, de se remémorer les événements passés. Il se souvint que se matin il c'était réveiller en retard, qu'il commençait par gym et qu'il était crever puis plus rien. Le roux se releva, non sans avoir des vertiges, et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais quand il s'apprêtait a ouvrit, il entendit un hurlement.

« MONSIEUR LAVI ! Allez immédiatement vous recouchez. Cria une des infirmières.

-…M-mais je me sens beaucoup mieux….

-Ne discutez pas !

- Mais je vous jure. S'il vous plait, je dois retourner au cours… »

Il se mit carrément à genoux pour supplier l'infirmière de le laisser partir. Elle finit par céder, mais avant elle lui fit un petit examen, pour être sûr qu'il ne se retrouve pas à nouveau à l'infirmerie dans dix minutes. Après sa, il sortit enfin et traina un peu dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du cours qu'il devait avoir. Il toqua à la porte et entra. Le roux remarqua que tous les regards c'était diriger vers lui et que certain pouffait de rire. Il n'y prêta pas attention et alla s'installer a côté d'Allen. Celui-ci lui murmura :

« Lavi, tu te sens comment sa va mieux ?

-Oui merci

-Tu m'as fais un de ses peur… Surtout quand Kanda t'as amené a l'infirmerie, il ne m'as jamais inspiré confiance…

-Quoi ….. C'est Kanda qui ma amené a l'infirmerie ?

-Euhhh… bah oui. On ne te ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Non….

-Allen et Lavi j'aimerais que vous soyez un peu attentif à mon cours et si vous voulez parlez, c'est dehors avec une colle…. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Le cours se termina en silence. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils rejoignirent Lenalee et ils s'installèrent à une table libre. Une fois tous installés, Lavi posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Dit moi Allen, Il sait passer quoi après que je me sois évanouis ?

-Et ben, Cross a été prêt de toi et voyant que tu étais tombé des les vapes, il a demandé un volontaire pour t'amener a l'infirmerie. Et c'est la que Kanda c'est lever et t'y a transporter ….. Ne me demande pas pourquoi il a fait sa, je ne le sais pas. D'ailleurs tout le monde a été surpris…

-… »

Lavi resta silencieux. Que penser a par peut-être qu'il lui plaisait ? Il leva alors la tête et remarqua alors le Japonais dans un coin, seul. Il sourit puis dit.

« Bah, puisque personne ne sais l'expliquer autant aller demander. »

Les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique se sois, que le rouquin était déjà partir dans la direction du brun. Il arriva alors prêt de lui et lui dit

« Salut, sa te dérange si je viens a ta table ?

-Non. Dit-il simplement. »

Lavi s'assit alors en face de lui. S'en suivit d'un long silence, qu'aucun des deux garçons ne rompis. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Apres se qui leur sembla des heures, Lavi prit enfin la parole.

« Au faite, Allen ma dit se qui c'était passer dans le gymnase…..Merci.

-Tsss

- Tu n'es pas très bavard à ce que je vois.

-….

-Tu sais ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer sur sois, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience tu sais…. »

Et Lavi commença un monologue dans lequel il parla de psychologie, de son avis sur le sujet et de tout en tas de truc dont Kanda ne fit pas du tout attention. Remarquant son air distrait Lavi s'arrêta de parler. Il fit la moue, puis lui dit.

« Si je t'ennuyais, fallait le dire toute suite sa m'aurait évité d'user ma salive pour rien ….. TT

-Dit moi, tu parle toujours autant pour ne rien dire ?

-Hein ? Monsieur a retrouvé sa langue ?

-Tch'

-Oui bon d'accord j'ai compris…. »

Lavi se leva et sortit de la cafétéria, Sous le regard attentif du brun. Il savait qu'il l'avait vexé, mais a chaque fois qu'il voulait s'en rapprocher une petite voix lui disait de s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas que sa recommence, il avait déjà trop souffert. Pourtant on n'aurait pu croire le contraire, mais lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie. Kanda finit alors par se lever et sortit dans la cour. Il attrapa une clope et se mit à fumer. La fumée avait pour effet de l'apaiser un peu.

Du coté de Lavi, Il finit par monter sur le toit pour se changer les idées. Il resta la un long moment, Il n'avait plus envie de parler. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Il se sentit minable et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Soudain la porte, qui donnait accès au toit, s'ouvrit en fracas. Lavi surpris, se releva le plus vite possible et repris un faux sourire. « merde » se dit-t-il alors en voyant Tyki arriver.

« Lavi ! Quesque tu fais la ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

-J'avais besoin d'être seul…..

- Je vois sa …

Tyki attrapa alors une cigarette de sa poche et vint la glisser entre ses lèvres. Lavi lui sembla perturber. Il n'appréciait guère la présence de se prof, il ne l'inspirait aucune confiance. Il s'apprêta alors à redescendre dans la cour, quand Tyki prit la parole.

« Oh au faite, Si tu est ici c'est a cause de Yuu non ? »

Lavi ne su pas quoi répondre a sa, il resta abasourdi. Il baissa la tête, un peu rouge, mais il se reprit et lui dit sèchement.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. »

Le sourire de Tyki s'allongea, le roux était sur la défensive, sa voulais tout dire.

-Aurais-je touche la corde sensible ?

-Mais en quoi sa vous regarde ? Fichez moi la paix !»

Sur ces mot Lavi voulu s'en aller, mais l'adulte ne le voyais pas comme sa. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le rouquin ne compris pas toute suite se qu'il se passait, jusqu'à-ce que le brun colle ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla son oeil sous l'effet de la surpris, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Tyki. Mais il était plus fort que lui et n'y parvint pas, se qui amusa grandement le prof. Celui-ci finit enfin par rompre le baisser laissant alors respirer le plus jeune. Après avoir reprit un peu ces esprit, Lavi releva la tête vers lui et si mit à hurler.

« MAIS SA VA PAS LA TETE, VOUS ÊTES MALADE ! LACHEZ MOI !

-Pourquoi cris-tu ? Ne viens pas me dire que sa ne ta pas plus. »

Il plaça alors son genou entre les jambes de Lavi appuyant légèrement ses partis intime. Le roux étouffa un crie de surprise. Une larme perlant alors sur son visage.

« Non, arrêtez, arrêtez, arrêtez. Supplia-t-il.

Au même moment un bruit strident retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours. « Stupide sonnerie » Pesta Tyki intérieurement. Puis il finit par lâcher le rouquin, et partit au plus vite dans sa salle de cours. Lavi resta immobile un moment avant de fondre en larme. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, le regard vide. Sa recommençait.

Tyki arriva dans sa classe peu en retard et s'excusa, après quoi le cours repris normalement ou presque. Kanda remarqua toute suite l'absence du roux. Il eut alors un flash. Il était sûr que le retard du prof, n'était pas étranger à cette absence. A cette pensée, Il serra les dents. Le passée resurgit alors dans la tête du japonais. Cette fois il ne le laissera pas sans tiré comme sa !

* * *

Désoler c'est assez court…. Mais bon TT

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Voila enfin le 4eme chapitre

Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plutôt mais j'ai eu une petite déprime ce week-end et je n'ai pas avancée dans ma fic. En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre .

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un mois c'était alors écouler.

Lavi avait minutieusement évité son prof de littérature, depuis tout se temps. En cours il se mettait toujours dans le fond, en se cachant derrière les autres. Il se faisait très discret. Depuis qu'il savait de quoi il était capable, il préférait se tenir à l'écart. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de recommencer. Cette fois-ci il s'y était préparé. Il ne se laisserait plus faire, plus jamais.

_Flash Back_

_Le roux venait tous juste d'avoir 15 ans, l'âge bête comme on le dit si bien. Tous allaient bien pour lui. Il était un des meilleurs a l'école, il était bien entouré et il y avait se nouveau, un japonais qu'il l'avait tapé dans l'œil. Il ne connaissait rien de lui, même pas son nom mais il l'attirait, c'était plus fort que lui. Mais ce jour là, jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa vie allait changer, ainsi que sa vision du monde. Pourtant se jour là avait tout changé, Tout. Il se replia sur lui-même, s'enferma dans sa coquille. Il ne voulait plus rien faire, ni même parler a qui que se sois. Alors qu'il avait finit par accepté ses attirances sexuelle, LUI avait tout gâché. Il avait abusé de lui, avait profité de sa naïveté et sa jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Depuis ce jour, il était partit, en ne laissant qu'une lettre a son grand-père. Il avait tous quitté, tout laissé tomber…. Il changea de nom, de caractère…..de vie_

_Fin Flash Back_

« Lavi, Lavi….. YO LAVI »

Le roux sursauta, Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et regarda Allen, l'air un peu perdu.

« Lavi dépêche toi sa fait déjà cinq minutes que le cours est finit.

-Ah….. Pardon, j'étais dans la lune

-C'est rien, mais grouille toi, sinon on va être en retard pour le prochain cours.

-Oui, j'arrive. Part devant je te rattrape.

- D'accord mais fait vite.

Le roux lui sourit puis Allen tourna les talons. Une fois le blandinet hors de son champ de vision, Lavi soupira. Il réunit c'est affaire et sortit au plus vite de la classe. Les couloirs étaient déjà tous désert. Il avança alors discrètement, se dirigeant vers le local de math. Il tourna à droite puis pris les escaliers. En montant ceux-ci, il croisa Kanda. Il le regarda quelque instant puis dit :

« Tu ne va pas au cours ?

-Tu es toujours le dernier au courant toi …. Le prof n'est pas là.

-Sérieux ? Pfff, je me suis dépêché pour rien…. Tu ne va pas en étude ?

-Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps en étude.

Kanda continua son chemin, laissant Lavi seul dans les escaliers. « C'est trop bête »se dit -t-il. « J'ai une occasion un or ». Il commença alors à courir après le Japonais.

« Hey, Yuu-chan Attend moi !

-Tch' …Quesque tu veux Baka Usagi !

-Bah rien, enfin je veux juste savoir si sa te dérange si je te tiens compagnie.

-Oui sa me dérange

-S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en étude et je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul.

-Demande a Moyashi

-J'ai pas envie … s'il te plait

-Non ! Je dois de le dire comment.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas…Un peu de compagnie sa te fera pas de mal.

-Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité.

-Oui bon d'accord, T'es trop méchant… je te demande pas la lune.

-En et puis fait se que tu veux. Je m'en fou !

-Cool, alors je reste avec toi

-Tch' »

Lavi était heureux. Il redoublait d'effort avec Kanda et ne se laissait plus impressionner par son caractère froid. Il avait compris que s'il voulait s'en rapprocher, il fallait insister et persévérer. Il en était sur maintenant.

Kanda lui le voyait autrement, il se sentait mal a l'aise en sa présence. Il lui rappelait trop de souvenir. Trop de souvenir qu'il avait tant essayé d'oublier. Pas qu'il ne supportait pas le voir. Il l'aimait son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux…. Mais il avait peur. Oui c'était sa, de la peur. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, cette fois-ci il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas.

_Flash Back_

_Sa faisait déjà un mois que le Japonais était dans cette nouvelle école. Il se remettait tout juste du décès de ses proches mais en souffrait encore énormément – il était le seul à avoir survécu a l'accident. Le faite de changé d'école lui avait été bénéfique. Sa lui donnais un souffle nouveau depuis l'accident. Et en plus, il y avait se type… comment s'appelait-t-il encore… Sean [Nb: sa se prononce cheune (a peur prés)]. Il n'était pas dans sa classe, mais il avait suffit d'un regard pour tomber sous son charme. Il était de même taille que lui et il avait d'assez longs cheveux roux – ils retombaient sur ses épaules. Il avait des yeux vert émeraude, toujours pétillant et un sourire à en faire tombé plus d'une. Il était tout simplement …. Beau ! Kanda se sentait enfin revivre, voir presque heureux. Mais, après se mois, tout les événements se bousculèrent. Et il retomba en dépression. Il aurait voulu le garder prêt de lui, il aurait du savoir. Il se détestait depuis ce jour. C'était même presque trop dur de vivre avec. Il voulait revenir en arrière pour éviter tous sa. Oui, si seulement il pouvait._

_Fin Flash Back_

D'une certaine façon Lavi lui rappelais Sean, un peu trop même. Mais sa ne pouvais être lui. Sinon comment expliquer son cache œil et son style lui était complètement étranger. Mais les gens change en trois ans. « Arrête de te faire des idée Kanda » se dit-t-il. Il se fit un claque mental, comment en était il arrivé là. Il secoua alors la tête pour balayer ces pensé de son esprit. Lavi remarqua très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fit un grand geste de la main devant le visage du Japonais. Aucunes réactions.

«Yu, Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-….

-Yu ?

-…..

-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

-Pourquoi tu HURLE Baka ?

-Bah tu ne me répondais pas (Mine de chien abattu)

-Arffff, J'étais pensif sa te gène ?

-Mais…. Pardon …

-Tch'…. Va pour cette fois. Mais ne m'appelle plus pas mon prénom

-Mais pourquoi c'est mignon Yu

-…. (Regard noir)

-Oh, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu n'aime pas

-Bah voyons

-Si je ne me trompe en Japonais, Yu signifie nabot, non ?

-Tu parle Japonais toi ?

-Bah oui, quelle question, je parle couramment cinq langues

-Génial (ironique)

-Et si tu me parlais de toi ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-T'est pas marrant

Lavi fit la moue, il croisa les bras et gonfla ses joues l'air vexé. Qu'elle enfant se dit Kanda. Mais cela le fit sourire intérieurement, il était vraiment mignon quand il tirait cette tête. Le roux finit par capituler. Ce n'était par en tirant la tronche qu'il changerait d'avis. Après sa, le silence prit place entre les deux garçons. Ils étaient là, tout les deux, assis sur les marches menant a l'entrée de l'établissement, sans rien dire. Lavi se mit alors à sourire, qu'elle drôle de situation. Mais son sourire s'effaça vite. La cause ?... Un certain prof de littérature qui descendait les escaliers. Le rouquin le fusilla du regard. L'adulte dit alors tout sourire.

« Et bien les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Vous n'avez pas cours ?

-Non. Répondit sèchement l'asiatique.

-Et bien vous en avez de la chance. Oh, Lavi t'en que je te vois, tiens tu as oublié sa dans ma classe la dernière fois. »

Il sortit un livre de son sac et le tendit à Lavi. Celui-ci hésita un moment, puis d'un geste rapide et fluide, récupéra son bouquin. Il ne dit rien et regarda l'adulte d'un œil mauvais. Celui-ci sourit de plus belle, satisfait de la réaction du roux, puis tourna les talons et continua de descendre les escaliers se dirigeant vers la grande grille de l'entré du Lycée. Il finit par disparaître dans un coin de rue. Lavi soupira et Kanda ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Qu'elle est ton problème avec se prof »

Le roux fut surpris d'entendre sa voix. Et la question le mit dans l'embarra. Il dit la première excuse qu'il lui vint en tête.

« Je n'aime pas ce prof. Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en ce type.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh… Bah … je ne sais pas, c'est un pressentiment…. »

La réponse ne convaincu pas au brun, qui plissa les yeux. Lavi baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Faite qu'il ne remarque rien» pensa le roux. Mais Kanda n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se sois, que la sonnerie résonna. Le rouquin lui sourit alors – sourire qui sonnait faux aux yeux de Yu – et partit vite en direction de son casier.

Kanda se promit alors de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il cachait un truc, il en était sûr. Et ce prof n'était pas étranger a tous sa. Rien que d'y penser sa le rendait malade. Il finit par se relever et prit une cigarette. Il fuma alors lentement et ferma les yeux. Le passée resurgit une nouvelle fois dans sa tête, mais cette fois ci il agira avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cette fois-ci serait la dernière.

* * *

Bon ben j'avance bien non ?

Je sais qu'entre Lavi et Kanda ce n'est pas encore toute a fait sa, mais je ne veux pas trop précipitez les choses et j'essaye de tenir compte du caractère de chacun (Bien que se ne sois pas toujours évident)

J'espère que sa vous plaira tout de même

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voila la suite avec beaucoup de retard je dois avouer. Mais bon je n'avais pas le courage pour la faire.

J'ai eu quand même du mal à le pondre se chapitre parce que malgré mes idées je ne savais pas comment l'écrire et j'ai du recommencer a plusieurs reprise pour que sa sois potable /

Ce chapitre es assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :D

* * *

La journée était sur le point de se terminer. Les élèves rangeaient soigneusement leurs affaires dans les casiers ou dans leurs sacs. C'est à ce moment précis que Kanda décida de parler au roux. Profitant du brouhaha des autres élèves, il entraina Lavi en dehors de l'établissement. Celui-ci surpris se laissa faire, voyant bien l'air préoccupé du Japonais. Ils arrivèrent, ainsi devant les grandes grilles du Lycée. L'atmosphère était pesante entre les deux garçons. Et c'est la que Kanda prit enfin la parole.

« Bon, je vais jouer carte sur table. Qu'es-ce que Mikk t'a fait ?

-Hein…que veut tu dire par là ?

-Ta t-il fait des avances ?

-…. N..non Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

-Arrête de me mentir ! »

Lavi se tut et baissa la tête. Et voila il avait mit le doigt dessus. Il n'avait qu'eut envie, courir loin de tout sa. Mais non sa serait lâche de sa part. Il avait déjà était un lâche tout le long de sa vie. Mais cette fois-ci il ferait face. Oui pour une fois il se conduirait comme un homme et non pas comme un gamin. Il releva alors la tête et regarda le japonais dans les yeux. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, le roux finit par sourire et lui dit.

« Oui, tu as raison…. J'ai mentis, mais je ne voulais pas inquiéter qui que se sois. Surtout toi….. »

CLAK

Lavi valsa un peu sur le coter, la main sur la joue. Il ne s'attendait pas a eu telle réaction chez l'asiatique, mais après tous, c'était assez prévisible. Il se redressa, chancelant un peu, toujours la main sur la joue et le regarda craignant un peu se qu'il allait lui dire.

Kanda le regarda un instant, un regard plein de colère et de reproche.

« BAKA ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Tu croyais franchement que sa s'arrangerais en restant muet ? A tu remarquer comment se prof de regarde maintenant ? Mais as-tu seulement une idée de se que ce genre de personne sont capable de faire ?

-Oui, je sais. Peut-être même plus que tu ne le crois.

Kanda plissa des yeux. Ces mots, lui firent mal. Maintenant le doute s'installa en lui. Si Lavi et Sean ne faisait qu'une personne. Il s'était toujours dit que sa ne se pouvait pas, mais après tout. Il avait disparu sans rien dire et il c'était écoulé déjà trois ans. Il se remémora ce jour là, le dernier jour ou il l'avait vu.

_Flash Back_

_Cette journée avait été longue, très longue, trop longue. Il sortit enfin de sa dernière heure de cours. Il se dirigea, tranquillement vers son casier. Une fois devant, il reprit des cours et y déposa d'autre, qui ne lui servait pas pour les jours suivant. Soudain une tornade rousse déboula sur lui, manquant de lui rentré dedans. Sean tout essoufflé essaya de lui parler, mais rien ne sortir a par des halètements rauque, du a sa course. Il reprit petit a petit son souffle et réussit enfin à lui dire :_

_« Hey…. Euhhh, dit moi sa t'intéresserait de m'accompagner au concert qui aura lieux sur la place se soir ? On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance après…..Si tu veux. »_

_Il lui fit un magnifique sourire et fit presque rougir le Japonais. Faire plus ample connaissance ? C'est vrai qu'a par son prénom il ne connaissait absolument rien de lui. Il hésita un moment. Mais soudain alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, Sean l'embrassa. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Mais de le repoussa pas. Ce contact avait été si tendre si chaud, que Kanda se laissa complètement aller et participa même au baisser. Sean se recula vivement, et s'excusa au prés de l'asiatique. Il ne comprit pas, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. _

_« Pourquoi t'excuse tu ?_

_-Euh, Bah ….. C'est juste…que … je ne veux pas….te brusqué._

_Kanda sourit, il était spécial. Il aimait sa chez lui. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le roux se laissa faire, heureux de la tournure que les choses prenaient. Soudain quelque chose les ramena sur terre, ou plutôt quelqu'un._

_« Dois-je rappeler le règlement de l'école ? Séparez-vous toute suite avant que je m'énerve._

_Sean et lui se quittèrent a contre cœur et le prof reprit la parole._

_-Bien … Sean j'ai à te parler, suis moi à mon bureau._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Ne discute pas_

_Kanda les vue alors s'éloigner dans les couloirs et rentrer dans son Bureau. Il décida alors d'aller l'attendre dehors. Dix minutes…. Vingt minutes….trente minutes et toujours pas de rouquin en vue. Il commença alors à s'inquiéter. Bientôt le ciel se couvrit d'épais nuage noir, se qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Après quarante minutes, quelqu'un sortit enfin de l'établissement, mais se n'était pas Sean. C'était le prof de toute a l'heure. Il paniqua, y avait un truc qui clochait. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et se dirigea le plus vite possible dans ce fameux bureau. Il entra en trombe dans le local. Et il le retrouva la assis par terre recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant a chaude larme. Ses vêtement était souiller et il y avait des trace blanche dessus. Kanda compris tout suite se qui c'était produit. Il s'approcha doucement du roux et voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais il le repoussa et s'enfuit en courant. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Et depuis il culpabilisa. Il aurait jamais du attendre si longtemps._

_Fin Flash Back_

« Sean. Murmura Kanda »

Le roux écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait appelé Sean ? Il détourna les yeux et baissa la tête.

« C'est toi ? Tu es Sean ? »

Kanda l'attrapa par les épaules le secoua comme un prunier. Lavi le regarda, les yeux humides. Il hocha lentement la tête de bas en haut pour confirmer la question du brun. Celui-ci le regarda un moment l'air hébéter. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, se qui surpris grandement le borgne. Il y eut alors un grand silence que Lavi ne voulu pas briser. Il profitait de la chaleur du corps de Kanda contre le siens. Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule et respira ainsi son odeur. Mais malgré le faite qu'il s'était retrouvé, il avait peur. Il avait peur de son passé. Il l'avait fuit jusqu'à présent et il savait que maintenant il ne pourrait plus le faire, il devrait faire face.

* * *

La suite sera probablement la fin mais je me demandais si je devais faire un lemon ou pas ?

Enfin bref sur ce je vous laisse

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bon je suis vraiment désoler pour l'attend de la suite, mais bon je n'arrive pas à finir se chapitre alors a la place d'un long chapitre, je vais faire 2 petit chapitres.

Donc après celui-ci il y aura encore un dernier chapitre qui sera cette fois-ci définitivement la fin.

J'espère aussi ne pas vous décevoir (le lemon est dans le dernier chapitre)

Sur-ce Bonne lecture

* * *

Ils étaient restés un long moment dans les bras de l'autre, à ne se soucier de rien que la chaleur de leurs corps. Mais se qui devait arriver, arriva. Des questions s'étaient loger dans la tête de Kanda et il voulait a tous pris des réponses. C'est vrai, il comprenait bien que c'est trois dernière années avait du être dur pour lui, mais pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi était-il partit sans rien lui dire. Pourquoi fuir comme un voleur ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir était se plaindre ? Pourquoi ? L'amour n'est-t-il pas plus fort que sa ? Ou peut-être voulait-t-il juste jouer avec lui ? Tant de question sans réponse. Et se que craignait Lavi refit surface.

« Pourquoi Sean, pourquoi être partit comme sa ?

-Tu…Tu ne peux pas comprend…. Je n'avais que 15 ans ….après sa j'étais perdu…. Je ne savais pas quoi faire….et je suis partit….sur un coup de tête…..

-Sur un coup de tête ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as blessé tout les gens qui t'aimais a cause de sa…. »

Lavi se défit alors de l'emprise de Kanda les larmes a l'œil.

« Et moi, tu ne crois pas que j'étais blessé? Je savais plus ou j'en étais….je savais plus quoi faire…..

-Et tu pensais que t'enfuir allait régler les choses ? C'est de l'égoïsme PUR !

-Tu…..ne comprends pas….je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas….

-Mais comprendre quoi ? Que tu as fais le CON ! »

Lavi se tut puis abaissa la tête, les larmes coulant à flot de son œil.

« Je…..je suis vraiment désolé…. »

Après ces mots, le roux s'enfuit en courant, il n'arrivait pas à faire face au regard du Japonais. Il lui faisait trop mal. Kanda le laissa faire, le regardant s'éloigner. Il pesta intérieurement et frappa violement le mur à coter de lui.

Lavi ne s'arrêta pas de courir, il pleurait à chaude larmes et n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il réagissait encore comme un gamin, En faite il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi lâche. Soudain, il trébucha et se fracassa la tête au sol, dans un crie de douleur. Un filet de sang coulait à présent de son front. Il se releva avec difficulté et du sang perla sur tout le long de son visage, pour aller s'échouer dans ses vêtements. La blessure était profonde et il fallait vite la soigner. Il se donna un claque mentale et finit par se dirigé vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Il se sentit vraiment con. Si seulement il pouvait changer le passer. Il ne referait plus les mêmes bêtises et ne réagirait plus comme le con qu'il était.

Le lendemain, Lavi arriva en retard en cours, cerné comme pas possible et les yeux encore un peu rouge. Il avait un pansement sur le front qu'il avait essayé de dissimuler sous son bandeau. Vu qu'il commençait par gym, il se dépêcha de s'habiller et arriva en plein milieu des exercices d'échauffement. Allen voyant la tête du roux se rua vers lui.

« Lavi, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?

-Ne T'inquiète pas, je n'ai juste pas beaucoup dormit.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait a ton front ?

-Oh sa ! C'est rien je me suis planter en rue et bah j'ai mal atterrit.

Il replaça correctement son bandana sur son pansement et commença les exercices. Le cours se déroula plus ou moins normalement. A la fin dur cours, le prof retint le roux, qui du faire cinquante pompes a cause de son retard. Lavi se retrouva alors le dernier à se changer. Il soupira, sa journée commençait vraiment mal. Il ravala bien vite ses plaintes et se grouilla de se rhabiller. Il sortit bien vite, et se dirigea dans la salle d'étude. Mais au dernier moment, il s'abstint. Il voulait lui parler, Sa blessure lui avait remis les idées en place et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en tord. Il voulait s'excuser et il savait très bien que celui-ci détestait la salle d'étude. Il se rappela alors de la dernière fois. Il se précipita alors vers la sortie, mais dans un tournant au bout du couloir, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Seul lui tomba, l'autre étant plus robuste. Il releva doucement la tête, un peu sonner par le choque et c'est la qu'il vu le visage de Tyki. Il eut un mouvement de recule et se releva d'un bond.

« Tiens, tiens, Lavi qu'elle bonne surprise. »

L'adulte fit un grand sourire, se qui déstabilisa le plus jeune. Mais il essaye de se reprendre.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant à votre égard.

-Je vois. Quel dommage ! »

Lavi n'eut pas le temps de rien faire quoi que se sois, que Tyki lui attrapa violement les poignets et le poussa contre le mur. Celui-ci voulu crier, mais le brun ne le lui laissa pas l'occasion de le faire et le fit taire, en l'embrassant. Le roux commença alors à se débattre comme un enragé, mais l'emprise que l'adulte avait sur lui, était trop forte. Il mordit alors sa lèvre presque a sang, espérant qu'il arrêterait, mais tous se qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de l'encouragé davantage à continuer. Il tenta alors de lui donner des coups de genoux, mais il l'immobilisa presque aussitôt. Il était vraiment coincer ! Il paniqua encore plus quand, une des mains de Tyki, descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il essaya une fois de plus de se dégager, mais rien n'y fait. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Pourquoi cela devait toujours tomber sur lui ? Pas qu'il le souhaite a qui que se sois, mais pourquoi lui ? Cette question n'aura probablement jamais de réponse, il le savait, mais il commençait par croire que c'était de sa faute. Que c'était sa punition pour être se qu'il est. A cette simple pensée, il sombra. Il se laissa complètement aller, n'essayant même plus de se débattre. Tyki voyant sont moment de faiblesse, en profita et lâcha enfin sa bouche. Il ne cria pas, se qui ravit le plus âgé. Il descendit alors sa bouche dans son cou et lécha chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Lavi ne réagit pas, il avait le regard vide et dépourvu de toute émotion. Il ne comprenait plus se qui se passait, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Ce qui se passa après se déroula très vite: Tyki reçu un violent coup de poing, et se heurta avec force sur le sol. Lavi redescendit enfin sur terre, en voyant ce que Kanda venait de faire. Toutes les émotions se mélangèrent alors d'un coup. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était trop pour lui, Il n'en pouvait plus de tout sa ! Le japonais se mit soudain, à hurler sa haine envers se pseudo prof.

« VOUS ! SI VOUS LE TOUCHEZ ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS, JE VOUS EXPLOSE SE QUI FAIT DE VOUS UN MEC ! »

Kanda se tourna alors vers le roux, toujours en boule sur lui-même. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et essaya de le calmer, après quoi il l'emmena loin de Tyki. Il le porta et le ramena jusqu'a chez lui. Le roux ne se calma complètement, qu'une fois chez l'asiatique. Il le déposa alors dans le fauteuil et s'installa a coter. Il le prit dans ses bras, surprenant légèrement le roux, mais il se laissa faire et finit même par s'endormir. Le silence régna en maître dans la pièce. Kanda soupira. Cette fois-ci sa serait la dernière fois, il se l'était promis. Et il tient toujours ses promesses.

Pendant la nuit, Lavi se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Il releva doucement le buste et analysa la situation : Il était chez Le japonais, allonger dans son divan avec une couverture le recouvrant. Il ramena ses jambes à son torse qu'il entoura de ses bras. Il n'avait plus envie de pleurer, mais son cœur était encore si lourd. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, mais qu'elle heures pouvait-t-il être ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Il faisait nuit. Le ciel était encore remplit d'innombrable étoiles. Le roux resta un moment, à regarder ces boules de lumière. Sa avait pour effet de le rassurer. Mais un bruit le ramena à la réalité. Il se retourna, pour faire face a Kanda. Il le regardant un instant, puis voulu dire quelque chose, mais avant même qu'il est le temps de prononcé le moindre mot, le Japonais déposa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien maintenant.

-Non, sa n'ira pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné.

-Pardonner ?

-Oui, j'ai compris. Se que j'ai fais, il y a trois ans, était la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie. Je n'ai fait qu'empirer mon chagrin et celui des autres. Tu avais raison. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je me suis blesser au front. J'ai était égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'a moi. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je ne t'en veux pas… Ou plutôt je ne t'en veux plus. Et puis a 15 ans, on n'as pas la maturité. On ne se rend pas toujours compte des conséquences de nos actes. Sean, je suis également désolé, ma réaction était excessif et…

- Non ! Elle ne l'était pas…. C'était normal. Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil. Ne t'en veux pas pour sa, je suis fautif.

-Sean…

-Non, Sean est mort aujourd'hui. _Je suis Lavi._

Kanda sourit, cette fois-ci il avait vraiment changé. Il se rapprocha encore un petit peu du roux et l'enlaça, après quoi il l'embrassa langoureusement. Le roux participa avidement. C'était avec lui qu'il était heureux, il regrettait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence: sans lui, il n'était rien.

Ils restèrent coller l'en a l'autres jusqu'à-ce que Kanda prenne enfin la parole.

« Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de retourner dormir, demain risque d'être une journée éprouvante.

-Oui tu as raison….. Euh ….. Je….

-Tu ?

-Je…..je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Lavi baissa immédiatement les yeux. Ses joues rosir a une vitesse fulgurante se qui amusa le brun. Pour réponse, il lui attrapa la main et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il rentra alors dans les couettes blanches et invita Lavi à faire de même. Il ne se fit pas prier et rentra vite dans le lit. Il se blottit contre Kanda et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le japonais l'observa un long moment. Il le trouvait vraiment adorable. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir le cœur plus léger.

Le lendemain, Kanda se leva tôt, Il avait l'intention de mettre fin a tout cette histoire (avec Tyki). Il sortit et se dirigea a l'école ou il parla de se qui c'était passer le jour précédent, a la direction. Une plaintes fut aussi déposer a la police ou on recueilli son témoignage. Mais bizarrement, Tyki Mikk avait disparu, il n'était pas revenu à l'école et son appartement était vide. Le roux du alors témoigner, et expliquer se qu'il avait essayé de faire. L'affaire avait été prise très au sérieux car le casier de l'adulte n'étais pas vierge et se n'était pas sa première tentative. Mais jamais ils ne réussirent à mettre la main dessus : Il c'était volatiliser…..

* * *

…

Je sais se que vous devez pensez je suis nul u_u

Je n'ai pas su faire mieux …. *Ne me frappez pas*

Vous inquiétez pas le dernier ne tardera pas normalement.

Bon je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour a tous

Je suis encore en retard, mais bon avec les cours qui reprenne et tout sa j'ai plus trop pensé a ma fic.

Sinon comme je l'avais dit c'est le dernier chapitre et il y a du lemon comme promis.

Bonne lecture

* * *

1 an plus tard

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois, que la vie de Lavi avait pris enfin un cours normal. Malgré le faite que Tyki n'avait jamais été retrouvé, peu lui importais. Tant qu'il pouvait être avec Kanda, rien ne le rendait plus heureux. Aujourd'hui jour pour jour, cela faisait un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Et le rouquin ne manquerais jamais de le lui rappeler et de lui offrir des cadeaux (1) pour ce jour si spécial a ses yeux (ou plutôt son œil -_-). Ce jour la alors, il se leva très tôt et lui prépara le petit déjeuner. Apres quoi il retourna prés de lui pour lui apporter le plateau de nourriture au lit. Kanda émergea lentement et vu l'énorme plateau que Lavi lui avait ramené, il comprit toute suite qu'elle jour il était, car il ne faisait sa que pour l'anniversaire de leur retrouvaille. Il trouvait sa un peu puéril, mais il le laissait faire. Après tout si sa pouvais le faire plaisir, sa n'allait pas le tuer.

« Bonjour, Yuu-chan.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme sa, stupide lapin !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Yu-Yu !

-Tch'… arrête tes conneries et viens là.

-D'abord mange ton petit déj' et après je te ferais un gros câlin.

-…. »

Il ne su quoi répondre au dit " lapin " et mangea alors en silence, sous le regard du roux.

« Alors c'est bon ? demanda Le rouquin impatient de sa réponse.

-Hm, ça peut aller, c'est mangeable.

-Oh tu es cruel Yuuuuuuuuu !

-On va dire que tu t'améliore.

-Venant de ta part je vais prendre sa pour un compliment. »

Il lui sauta littéralement dessus le serrant fort dans ces bras et faisant tomber le plateau par terre. Un bruit de verre briser retentit dans toute la pièce, mais le roux s'en moqua complètement. Kanda voulu alors l'engueuler pour se service casser, mais il n'eu pas le temps car Lavi pris possession de ses lèvres avant qu'il eut dit la moindre insultes. Il oublia alors tout la colère qu'il avait eu une seconde auparavant, et se laissa aller a ce baisser plus que passionné. Il posa délicatement une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Lavi rompit alors le baisser.

« C'est peut-être mieux comme sa ?

-Oui.

-J'espère bien, parce que il faut que j'y aille. »

Lavi se releva et partis en direction de la sortie, un sourire débile aux lèvres.

« Mais tu vas où ?

-Ah, je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

-Euhh….. Non !

-J'ai promis a Allen que je l'aiderais à trouver un costume pour son mariage.

-Tch'… Moyashi ne sait pas débrouiller tout seul ?

-J'aurais été a sa place, j'aurais fait pareil.

-Tsss

-Bon je te laisse, à ce soir »

Le roux descendit alors des escaliers pris sa veste et partie rejoindre Allen.

Kanda soupira, il fallait toujours qui se défile dans des moments comme celui-ci. Il finit par se lever, ramassa les pots casser et sortit en ville pour se changer les idées. Il marcha longuement sans faire gaffe a se qui l'entourait, jusqu'au moment ou une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien attira son attention. Le rouquin venait justement de rentrer dans une boutique avec le Moyashi. Mais ce n'était pas un magasin de vêtement dans lequel ils étaient entrés, mais plutôt dans un magasin de d'antiquité. Curieux. Se n'était pas le genre de boutique que Lavi fréquentais en général. « Il doit avoir une idée en tête » pensa Kanda. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de question et retourna chez lui, après avoir fait son achat.

L'horloge de la place résonna, malgré la distance avec elle, le bruit arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du Japonais, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était assoupi. Il regarda alors l'heure : sept heures et toujours pas de Lavi. Il se leva du divan et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Pour un simple costume de mariage, sa mettais beaucoup de temps. Soudain il entendit un bruit de porte qu'on ouvrait, et le bruit – qui se voulait discret – de pas dans le salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon et vu Lavi accroupi prés de l'armoire de la télévision, en train de cacher quelque chose dedans. Pas très original comme cachette se dit-il, mais bon il ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne humeur du roux et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il entra dans le salon quand le roux commençait à se relever.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fou, Usagi ? »

Lavi se releva alors d'un bond et se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière pour faire face au brun. Il lui fit un beau sourire et essaya de changer le sujet de la conversation.

« Ahhh, Yuuuu-chan, tu m'as fais une de ses peur.

-Tsss… Qu'es-ce que tu foutais ?

-Mais rien…..J'…. Je rangeais juste l'armoire… je trouve qu'elle est vraiment bordélique.

-Et tu veux m'faire gober sa ? Enfin, je me fou de se que tu fais toute façon. »

Le sourire de Lavi s'allongea. Il fit deux, trois pas pour se retrouver prés de l'asiatique qu'il embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci participa a l'étreinte et pressa leur deux bassin, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir au lapin. Kanda déposa alors des baisser papillon sur son cou et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais, Lavi le stoppa et dit.

« Ne sois pas trop presser, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »

Pour seul réponse, il eut un grognement de mécontentement.

« Te fâche pas mon Yu-doudou, je suis sur que tu va aimer.

-C'est quoi se surnom débile encore ?

-Bah c'est mignon, non ?

-(soupire) si tu le dit. Bon on tu va m'emmener cette fois ?

-Tu verras bien, je suis sûr que cette fois tu adoreras !

-Mouais….. »

Après sa il attrapa son bras et le traina jusqu'à la porte, ou il mit un bandeau sur les yeux de Kanda, pour ne pas voir toute suite sa surprise. Ils prirent alors la voiture. Le trajet ne dura que dix minutes, se qui paru des heures pour notre Japonais Chérie (2). Lavi le fit descendre et le dirigea jusqu'à une table ou il le fit s'asseoir. Il enleva alors son bandeau le laissant enfin regarder. Il regarda tout autour de lui et il resta sans voix. Ils se trouvaient dans un somptueux jardin japonais. Tout, absolument tout se qui se trouvait dans se jardin, était typique du Japon. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Kanda resta ému, sa lui rappelait son pays natale. Il sourit, il fallait l'avouer, Lavi avait fait fort cette fois.

« Alors tu aimes ?

-Oui, merci Lavi, c'est superbe.

-Aahhhh, je savais que tu aimerais ! Alors c'est qui le meilleur hein ?

-C'est toi. »

Lavi fit alors l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et l'embrassa. Après quoi, la soirée se déroula avec un délicieux dîner typiquement Japonais….

Vers environ minuit, ils quittèrent se lieux de tranquillité et de paix pour retourner chez eux. L'asiatique était ravi par la surprise du roux, oubliant complètement se qu'il essayer de cacher qu'elle que heures auparavant. Une fois arrivés, Kanda monta dans la chambre chercher son « achat » de tout à l'heure. Quand il revint, Lavi se tenait étrangement droit, camouflant quelque chose dans son dos.

« Euhhh….. Au faite Yu-chan, ce n'était pas la soirée le vrai cadeau…. »

Il lui tendit alors un paquet pas très épais en largeur mais assez long. Il défit alors le papier cadeau et ouvrit la boite dans lequel se trouvait un magnifique Katana. Il resta ébahit, de toute sa vie, sa devait être le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui offrait. Il regarda le manche, sur lequel il était gravé son nom : Mugen.

« Lavi ! C'est trop.

-Ah bon ? Moi je trouve que rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

-…. Mon cadeau ne vaut pas le tien….. »

Il lui tendit alors un petite boite, soigneusement emballer et entourer d'un jolie ruban doré. Le roux le déballe alors le plus proprement possible, prenant donc tous son temps. Il finit par enlever tout l'emballage et ouvrir enfin le paquet. Dans ce paquet se trouvais un petit pendentif en argent. Il avait la forme d'une clé. Lavi sembla toucher et sauta sans prévenir dans les bras de son amant. Il lui murmura alors au creux de son oreille :

« Merci Yu-chan c'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais m'offrir : la clé de ton cœur. »

Lavi pris alors possession des lèvres du japonais, dans un baiser passionné. Kanda poussa alors le lapin sur le divan et s'installa à califourchon dessus, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Le Japonais défit alors la chemise du roux, pendant qu'il lui enlevait l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Lavi était maintenant torse nu et le brun en profita pour lécher, mordiller ou même caresser tout se qui était a sa porter, sous les gémissements de plaisir du roux. Il descendit la main jusqu'à son entre jambe et commença à le caresser a travers ses vêtement faisant encore grandir l'érection de Lavi. Il finit par le déshabiller complètement se qui fit grogner l'autre.

« C'est pas équitable Yuu ! »

Il inversa soudainement les positions, se retrouvant alors au dessus de l'asiatique.

« A mon tour de jouer un peu. »

Il le ré-embrassa et joua avec ses cheveux d'une main, tandis que de son autre main commençais é retirer habilement les vêtements du brun. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent tout deux nue, comme des vers l'un contre l'autres. Le plaisir régnait en maître dans toute la pièce. Après plus d'une heure de caresses le roux passa aux choses sérieuses. Il descendit sa main vers l'entre jambe du japonais et se saisit de sa verge. Il entama alors de doux vas et viens, sous les halètements et les rare gémissements de son partenaire. Il finit alors par descendre le visage et pris son membre en bouche tout en continuant ses vas et viens, mais au moment ou Kanda allait jouir, il stoppa nette son geste. L'asiatique qui c'était caché sous les oreillers pour couvrir ses bruits, releva doucement la tête et le regarda.

« Baka Usagi, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêter ?

-Hmmm, j'avais extrêmement envie de te faire languir.

-Tu veux jouer a se petit jeux la ? Très bien. »

Il ré-inversa une nouvelle fois les positions, se mettant bien entre les longues jambes du roux. Il fit alors la même chose que se que lapin lui avait fais subir quelque minutes avant, prenant bien son temps dans ses mouvement et dans ses vas et viens. Mais contrairement à lui, Lavi ne se retint nullement dans ses gémissements qui montaient lentement aux files des minutes. Kanda entre soudainement un doigt dans l'intimité du roux, entamant des légers mouvements. Un deuxième le rejoignit bien vite, puis un troisième. Il le laissa assez de temps pour s'habituer a sa présence, puis quand il le sentit prêt, entra très doucement en lui. Une larme perla le long de la joue du rouquin. Le japonais le remarquant vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Si tu veux que j'arrête dit le moi.

-Non….Surtout pas continue…. »

Kanda continua alors et commença par faire de très léger mouvement en lui, et quand il fut sûr que Lavi ne criait plus que de plaisir, il se fit plus rapide et plus brutal. Entrant et sortant à un rythme régulier, augmentant la cadence par moment. Le « lapin » criait, hurlait, gémissait tout son plaisir et sa jouissance, sous les coups de rein de son aimé. Il ne cessait de murmurer son nom et se soupirer de bien être. Les secondes était devenu des heures et plus rien ne comptait a par eux deux. Il finir par atteint ensemble le septième ciel dans un dernier coup de reins, dans un dernier gémissement commun, savourant encore le plaisir qui était encore bien présent. Le brun se retira doucement et se laissa tomber sur le coter. Il prit le roux dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui dit alors tout bas.

« Je t'aime »

Lavi l'enlaça alors plus fort contre lui collant sa joue contre la sienne et lui dit.

« Moi aussi je t'aime moi Yu-doudou d'amour »

Comme réponse il ne reçu qu'un sourire, se qui est rare venant de l'asiatique. Ils profitèrent alors de la chaleur de l'autre et finirent par s'endormir plus heureux que jamais.

Le lendemain, le roux se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il se releva et entendit de l'eau coulé, Kanda n'était pas loin. Il se laissa retomber dans les couvertures froissées en position « étoile de mer » et regarda le plafond avec attention. Il entendit alors la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et ne pensa qu'à une seule chose, sauter dans les bras de son japonais adoré. Il enfila en quatrième vitesse un slip et fonça vers la salle de bain ou il sauta sur Kanda, qui manqua de tomber. Ils restèrent longtemps comme sa. Et ils avaient l'intention que cela durent une éternité.

…..

_Je suis bien là dans ses bras, je ne voudrais jamais les quitter._

_Cette histoire avec lui m'aura appris beaucoup de chose, il m'a appris à grandir et devenir l'adulte que je n'étais pas. Il m'a aussi appris que le passé et toujours lié avec le présent et l'avenir, il nous inculque se qu'est la vie, sans lui on ne pas peux avoir un futur convenable car c'est garce a nos erreurs passé qu'on apprend la leçon et qu'on s'essaye de ne plus refaire les même bêtises. Mais il ne faux pas non plus vivre dans le passé, et se fixez sur se que l'on veut devenir et avec qui, tout en ne recommence pas les erreurs qu'on n'aurait pu faire Auparavant. Moi j'ai enfin trouvé ma voix et sa c'est garce a lui _

_I love Yu_

* * *

(1)Il le fête tout les mois XDD

(2)Désoler, il fallait que je l'écrive, c'était plus fort que moi.

Au cas où certain n'aurais pas compris la dernière partis en italique, c'est se que pense Lavi.

Sinon j'espère que sa vous aura plus, surtout que vu les reviews de la l'avant dernier chapitres n'on pas était nombreuse, j'ai supposé que ca ne devais pas être fameux.

Mais je voudrais remercier particulièrement Yuvifan qui m'a suivit du début jusqu'a la fin de ma fic ! Merci a toi !

Sinon vu que les cours on recommencer je ne pense pas recommencer toute suite une nouvelle fanfiction, mais bon on ne sait jamais qu'une idée génialissime me vienne, peut-être que sa changera.

Sinon vous pouvez me donner des conseil et aussi me dire se qui va et ne vas pas ( tant que c'est constructif).

Ps : pour le lemon, soyez indulgente je suis nul pour cela u_u

Enfin je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ^^

A la prochaine :D


End file.
